ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Hybrid
Hybrid may refer to: Biology * Hybrid (biology), an offspring resulting from cross-breeding Electrical Power Generation * Hybrid power, the combination of a power producer and the means to store that power in an energy storage medium ** Hybrid power source, a stand-alone power system that operates independently of a larger power grid network * Hybrid generator, an electric power system comprising two or more generators that supply power to a single output Electronics * Hybrid computer, a computer combining analog and digital features * Hybrid coupler, a passive device used in radio and telecommunications * Hybrid coil, a type of electrical transformer * Telephone hybrid, a type of telephone circuit * Hybrid mass spectrometer, a combination of m/z separation devices of different types * Three-way hybrid, a device to converge content delivered via three different video transport networks * Optical hybrid, a six-port device used for coherent signal demodulation in fiber optic communication * Hybrid integrated circuit, a miniaturized electronic circuit combining different semiconductor devices and passive components on a substrate Film * ''Hybrid'' (film), a 2007 Syfy television film, 10th in the Maneater series * Hybrid, a 2000 POV (TV series) documentary film about Milford Beeghly, the early developer of hybrid seed corn * Hybrid, a 1997 horror film by Fred Olen Ray Games and sport * Hybrid (video game), a video game by 5th Cell for Xbox Live Arcade * Hybrid (golf), a golf club that has the characteristics between a wood and an iron * ''Hybrid'' (role-playing game), a role-playing game by "C" * [[Hybrid (Underworld)|Hybrid (Underworld)]], the resulting offspring when cross-mating Immortals, Vampires and Lycans * Hybrid martial arts, fighting systems that incorporate techniques and theories from several martial arts * Tekken Hybrid (video game), a Playstation 3 game based on the movie Tekken: Blood Vengeance Music * Hybrid (Spanish band), an extreme metal band * Hybrid (Welsh band), an electronic music group * ''Hybrid'' (Michael Brook album), an album by Michael Brook featuring the infinite guitar * ''Hybrid'' (Gary Numan album), a 2002 album consisting of songs by Gary Numan remixed by other artists * ''Hybrid'' (split album), by Melody Fall and Better Luck Next Time * Hybrid Recordings, a record label that is a division of Metropolitan Talent, Inc * Hybrid Theory, the debut album of Linkin Park, who was once known by the same name Literature * Hybrid (DC Comics), a fictional group of supervillains * Hybrid (Marvel Comics), a fictional supervillain * Hybrid (Scott Washington), a fictional Marvel Comics anti-hero * ''Hybrids'' (novel), a book in the Neanderthal Parallax trilogy by Robert J. Sawyer Vehicles * Hybrid vehicle, a vehicle using more than one power source ** Hybrid electric vehicle, a vehicle using both internal combustion and electric power sources ** Plug-in hybrid, a hybrid electric vehicle that can run exclusively on electric power and be recharged without using the gas engine * Hybrid bicycle, a bicycle with features of road and mountain bikes * Hybrid train, a locomotive, railcar, or train that uses an onboard rechargeable energy storage system Other uses * Hybrid (mythology), a creature combining body parts of two or more species * Hybrid gemstone, a stone combining natural material with artificial material * Hybrid security, a type of economic instrument * Hybrid word, a word derived from more than one language * Hybrid genre, a blend of different categories of art or culture * Hybrid mail, mail delivered using a combination of electronic and physical methods * Hybrid market, a system allowing stock trades to be completed either electronically or manually * Hybrid library, a library containing a mix of print and electronic resources * Hybrid rocket, a rocket motor using propellants from two different states of matter See also * Hybridisation (disambiguation) * Hybridity * Hybrid language (disambiguation) Category:Disambiguation pages